thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenna Rod
Jenna Rod is the D6 female created by Beautiful Mistake. Info Name: Jenna Rod Sector: District 6(Fire) Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 5'11 Appearance: Jenna has strawberry red hair that falls in waves to her shoulders a and waves. She has light brown almond eyes and both small lips and a nose. She has arched eyebrows that give her a sly look and has light skin '''Personality: Jennna is really calm and collected. She never loses her temper or her head under pressure. She is very wry and makes good observations about others. She is very cool and unflappable, calm under pressure and extremely competent. She does things with minimal fuss while displaying grace, skill and dignity. One could say she is the quiet and sly one in a group. she is a silent observer, and is highly analytical and intelligent. She remains cool and calm in every situation and can be highly sarcastic. She can be very dry and witty when she feels like it. She is very loyal but independent. Weapons: Whip and blowgun Backstory: Jenna was always the oddball. She was the opposite of a bloodthirsty career and always kept to herself. She didnt need to train because she was naturally talented at everything she did. Her parents were always proud of her and taught her to be polite. She was everything a normal girl wanted to be though. She had showed promise in music and her parents entered her in competitions in which she should emerge victorious. Jenna loved her life. But one day at home she was alone. Suddenly she heard the door downstairs creak. She got up alarmed and grabbed a knife. She crept down the stairs saying, "Who's there" while brandishing her knife. At the stairs she saw a tall man. She reconized him but wasnt sure who he was. So she went downsatirs and attacked the man. He stabbed her in alarm but she managed to kill him before she was harmed anymore. She later was filled with remorse at what she did and hid the body. She never told anybody afraid that they would hate her or throw her in jail or maybe even harm her. Another day the same thing happened. This time she didnt get hurt and niether did she kill the man but he escaped. This kept on happening adn she began to call him, "Masked Man". the last time she killed a whole group of them without a scratch and unqrapped their masks. She was horrfied to discover they were peackeepers looking to kill her parents. She hid the bodies and finally told her parents. They instantly discarded her and she was forced to live on the streets. But she snuck into her parents house often proving her slyness. She would steal from them. One day as she picked the lock she heard female screams. Instantly reconizing her mother she ninja kicked the door and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. She followed the screams up to her parents bedroom. There she saw her dad lying long dead adn her mother weeping as she was tied to a chair. By her were several masked man. she froze in fear and ignored it. She attacked the masked men and killed them viciously but they had injured her mother severly. After she was done killing the masked men she sat by her mother who was slowly crying and dying. Jenna also wept as her mother died. Her mother comforted her and apologized for what she had done to Jenna. Jenna forgave her eagerly desperate to save her mother. she called in a doctor but they wouldnt come. Her mother died next to her. But right before Jenna said, "Stay with me" sadly. her mother replied and said "Always". Just then she died and Jenna threw herself at her mother. Weeping at that time the paramedics arrived and found her crying over her mothers lifeless body still holding the bloodstained knife. The officers thought she killed her family but she claimed she was innocent. Nobody took her seriously and she was thrown into jail. When she came out everybody viewed her as a murderer. At the reaping nobody volunteered for her because they were scared off her and were glad she was reaped so if she died nobody would have to worry about her or live in fear she might attack them. Strengths: Jenna has a great plant knowledge and is able to reconize every single edible and unedible plant. She also has good mental strength and physical strength. She isnt bothered by killing either so she is great with killing and weapons. She has a good aim that never fails her adn incredible reflexes. She is very fast and has good stamnia. She also is very sly and great at stealing from others. She also is great at survival skills and an excellent climber. Weaknesses: Jenna is terrible at running large distances and will tire easily. She can be too loyal to people. Her proudness also gets her in trouble too. She is not at detecting traps. She also tends to underestimate others because she thinks she is great. She can become unaware of her surrondings if she is engrossed in doing something. Fear(s): "Masked Man" and Dark and death Interview Angle: She Bloodbath Strategy: She will sprint in slyly and grab a bag and flee towards the safest part of arena and not attack. Games Strategy: She will flee and not fight. She will feed herself by stealing from others and not fight. she will kill when it is necessary. Token: None Allies (can be filled out later): None Category:Beautiful Mistake's Tributes Category:Females Category:District 2 Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped